Power electronics systems may be used in electrified vehicles to power one or more components within the vehicle. During operation, electronic components, such as power electronic systems or circuits, semiconductor devices, and the like, generate heat that needs to be appropriately dissipated to keep the electronic components at a temperature within an operational temperature range. Hence, electrified vehicles may use one or more cooling systems to cool the power electronics circuits.
Present cooling systems for cooling power electronics systems in applications such as electrified vehicles may require a substantial amount of piping to route cooling fluid in a closed loop system. A radiator or other heat exchange system may be positioned separately from the heat generating components of the system due to various mechanical, thermal, spatial, or other design considerations. For example, a radiator may be spaced away from heat generating components in an area where relatively lower air temperature exists in order for the relatively lower temperature air to pass over the cooling coils of the radiator. These constraints may add to the amount of piping required to route cooling fluid between the heat generating components and the radiator.